This grant application is a competing continuing application to support post-doctoral research training in the Training Program in Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism (TPDEM) at the University of Colorado at Denver School of Medicine (UCDSOM). The TPDEM has been continuously funded since 1982 and currently supports 6 trainees per year. The TPDEM is the only endocrine research training program in between the west-coast states of California, Oregon and Washington and the mid-western states of Minnesota, Illinois, Missouri and Texas, an area covering one third of the US land mass. The UCD has invested over 1.4 billion dollars into a new state of the art campus at Fitzsimons with an adjacent Biotechnology Research Park that will foster translation of basic research advances into clinical practice. The 41 members of the Training Faculty include senior, mid-career and junior investigators many of whom are nationally recognized leaders in their fields of study. In the last 15 years this training grant has supported 55 trainees. From this grou 32 are in academic medicine, 7 remain in training, 14 have gone into private practice, 1 went to law school, and 1 went into biotechnology. From this group, a total of 25 have received extramural support including NIH, NCI, VA, ACS, and ADA grants. Excluding current trainees, 67% have remained in academics and 29% have gone into private practice of medicine. Thus, the overall goal of this training program to prepare trainees for careers in academic medicine is being achieved. The goal of recruiting, fostering and developing academic endocrinologists through this program is completely dependent on this NIH T32 training grant. We hope that the reviewers agree that the TPDEM offers an outstanding training environment with ongoing access to outstanding trainee candidates, a diverse and experienced group of mentors doing exciting research in a broad range of disciplines within endocrinology and an excellent track record in trainees entering academic medicine. We therefore request continued support of the TPDEM at UCDSOM. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant application requests funds to support post-doctoral research training in diabetes, endocrinology and metabolism at the University of Colorado Denver, School of Medicine. This training program gains strength from access to a pool of outstanding trainee candidates, a new 1.4 billion dollar state of the art campus and 41 experienced training faculty members doing cutting edge science in a broad range of endocrine disorders. This training program trains MDs and PhDs who we hope will become leaders in research on some of the most common diseases affecting people including diabetes, obesity, lipid disorders, osteoporosis and reproductive problems.